


Birds Of Hell Awaiting

by casstayinmyass, orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidental summoning, Begging, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Desperate Rat Man, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kissing, Mild Painplay, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Scared And Horny, Scratching, Sexual Fantasy, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Copia summons a succubus out of desperate arousal, and ends up well taken care of.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Birds Of Hell Awaiting

**Author's Note:**

> Art/fic collaboration between myself and the masterful GhulehSin. 
> 
> Song Inspiration & Accompaniment: Birds Of Hell Awaiting by Marilyn Manson  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAV_YnMJ2g0&ab_channel=ThePaleEmperordisc

The workload this past month had been gruelling. Now that the second was relinquishing the microphone and giving it to his younger brother, the new head of church was creating endless piles of paperwork to be filled out daily. The transition always took about two or three months until the new Papa was finally settled in, and Copia was feeling the exhaustion of it. He hadn't had a proper meal that he was able to prepare himself, only microwave dinners and leftovers, since September. He was neglecting sleep on the regular now, but there was a silver lining in everything: at least his makeup hid the dark circles around his eyes.

The most frustrating part of this busy time was the fact that Copia had no time to take care of himself in regard to pressing personal matters. He couldn't jerk off. He could never find the time, and when he did, his lack of sleep caught up with him, making it very difficult to get it up. In addition, his body just wouldn't relax enough to let him enjoy anything, so teasing himself to hardness after a nice bubble bath with some wine was out of the question as well. Self care really was unheard of as a Cardinal in this Ministry.

Laying down and curling up atop his loveseat, Copia let out a sigh. Finally tonight, he had the afternoon and night off. He could watch his favourite movie, House on Haunted Hill... or, read the book he was halfway through. He could actually cook a proper meal, maybe even bake a few sweets to treat himself, gift some to the Siblings who had been assisting him with work so kindly in his office.

Despite all these things he could do, he just ended up snoring in a late afternoon nap.

Tossing in his sleep, the Cardinal’s mind started to wander deeper into his subconscious. From somewhere he couldn’t discern, he felt the pull of an energy he had never experienced before. In his mind’s eye, he was lying on a bed, when suddenly, someone was lying next to him. In a blink, this seductress shrouded in mystery was beneath Copia, digging painfully long nails into his shoulders. He cried out in either pain or pleasure— at this point in the fog of his dream he couldn’t tell— and she gave a wicked smirk up to him.

Black hair spilled out over the pillow beneath him as she leaned up to capture him in a kiss. He got lost in the sweet sensation, desperate for the touch of this woman, and felt his balls tighten. He needed to be inside her. He needed to fill her with his seed, wanted to claim her, finally release and give what he had neglected to someone as beautiful as this.

She looked him dead in the eye, and Copia gasped. Her irises were a hellish red, and in her pupils he saw himself, bedraggled, wrecked, needy and desperate to cum. He was the sight of a pathetic man, but his inferiority to this goddess only aroused him more.

As he awakened with a jolt, Copia stared up at the ceiling in awe. Disoriented, he felt down to his lap. Just as suspected, he finds himself hard and aching from the dream, and was surprised as well to find a wet patch on the front of his boxers. He hadn't cum in his sleep, not if this hefty erection was anything to go by. He appeared to just be very, very aroused by a five minute dream that in normal days would give him a half mast at most.

Groaning, Copia wondered if just rubbing one out would be the best option at this point. Maybe his body would allow him, since it seemed so obviously to need it. He was unwound enough, wasn’t he?

As he reached in, took himself in hand with a soft moan and flicked his wrist up to generously slick his cock with the precum dripping down the swollen tip, Copia realized something. All the lamps in his suite had been extinguished. Frowning, he stood, reluctantly letting himself go to bob over his haphazardly tugged down boxers. _When did the room get so unbearably hot?_ Scratching his stomach, he stumbled through the dark to find the light... and stopped when he heard a creak just beyond his door, slightly ajar.

"Hello?" he asked softly. "Is there someone there?" He was about to turn away to search again for the lamp, before something made his heart contract with cold, sinking dread. In the corner of his eye, Copia saw long black fingernails like those of a demon curl around his door. He froze, waiting for the fingers to move. His heart nearly gave out on him when the fingers pattered, and he began to back away and fell back on his love seat as the door creaked open slowly. He didn’t know why he was so frightened. He lived in a church full of demons!

But none that looked like this.

Copia's eyebrows reached his hairline as he took in the sight before him.

A tall, ethereal creature stood in shadow. As she stepped forward, the lamps lit again to reveal red skin that faded into black wrists ending in nails sharp as knives. Her body was curved like a flame, voluptuous and heavenly, despite the fact that she was so obviously a child of the Olde One. Black hair tumbled down her back in shards, shorter pieces falling over her face. Curled horns protruded through her hair, and spiked wings spread from behind her back, black and red ones. She took his breath away. He felt unworthy in her presence.

Whoever she was, Copia wished he could invite her in; but it wouldn’t be the moral thing to do, not when she would obviously be looking for someone else; someone who was not him, so low on the Olde One’s list.

"I think you have the wrong room," he finally deadpanned. "You must be looking for Emeritus the Third. You... you look like someone he’d summon." Some part of him was relieved when the creature shook her head slowly. Her voice came out in a feline hiss that seemed to penetrate through to Copia’s very core, the sound transcending dimensions.

"It was you who summoned me. I heard your distinct voice. Like a prayer, calling out to me." Copia shifted on the bed, and her piercing eyes, red as her skin, fell down between his legs. Copia felt as though the eyes of Hell itself were upon him; they were the same red eyes from the dream. Maybe he _had_ called out to her, unknowingly. As she observed her prey, an approving smile curled up her succulent lips, baring small, sharp fangs. The sight of her teeth sent a shiver through Copia. His arousal was evident, especially to a creature like this, and he supposed there was no point in hiding it.

She crawled between his spread legs like an experienced temptress, back arched and eyes blazing with intent. Copia exhaled, surprised how turned on he was by only this. Surprising him further, wings extended from behind her back, casting an infernal shadow over the two of them.

“What are you?” Copia rasped, swallowing, “If I may ask.”

“Succubus,” she hissed out, smile only growing. “Is it not obvious?” He let out a breathy moan, and she reached forward. A long, slithering tongue, black as ash, came out, and Copia embarrassed himself by gasping. She didn’t mind; only smirked up at him. Her wet tongue danced around his tip, circling it just beneath the head until he was a mess above her. She switched things around, tickling her tongue just barely along the frenulum, without fail, assaulting the area with an endless rhythm of consistent stimulation. Copia’s mouth fell open then closed as he tried to think and form words beyond the fog filling his mind. Her words broke through to him. “Be a good boy and sit up, little pet.”

He did as she asked, and she seated herself in behind him. Her wings closed slightly, and Copia startled as he looked down. Her nails, sharp as knives, were puncturing his skin across his chest and stomach. He could do nothing but groan, submissive at the hands of the she-demon.

“Ai,” he exhaled, as one scratch went particularly deep. She frightened him, yet set his blood racing in anticipation. He always did like his partner to get a bit _scary_ with him.

By now, his hardness was unavoidable. She ground herself against the small of his back, and he could feel something sticky left on his skin. From each painful scratch she marred his skin with, he could feel his finish building. He knew that she could tell, and his neck flushed.

“I apologize,” he stuttered, mewling softly. “It has been a while, and I...” He glanced weakly down to his twitching cock. He wished he could hold out longer, show this succubus what pleasures he could bring her... but it was not to be, and she knew it too.

“You called to me with your desire,” she told him, digging deeper into a wound on his chest. Copia cried out as she lathed her warm tongue up the curve of his jaw line. “And now you wish to apologize for it?”

Copia gave a weak chuckle. “Eh... well, it’s not like that. Let me explain—”

“Shhh,” she whispered. “Tonight, I bring you the release you crave. Let me.” Copia felt a shudder run through his body. He felt so cared for in her arms. The tingles of pleasure only increased as blood began to seep from his scratches. She excited him. Her frighteningly beautiful visage haunted his mind as he closed his eyes and let her lick up his neck. Claws dug deeper, and Copia’s cock bobbed against his stomach. “Release,” she whispered in his ear, her voice sweet and ironically angelic.

“Ah,” Copia whined, as he shot his first rope up his stomach untouched. A second and third spurted out as he convulsed with the pleasure wracking his bones. He recovered slowly from it, gasping for air and more than a little sheepish at cumming with no touch at all to help him. “I—”

“I know,” she whispered, stroking her hands through his hair. “You don’t have to explain yourself. The pent up energy inside you, I feed from it. You have so much, don’t you?” Copia whined again, and she moved until she was over top of him now, tongue licking out over his bottom lip.

“Kiss me?” Copia begged, desperate to feel that long, lewd tongue in his mouth. She did, and the sensation was like none other. She licked deep into his mouth, swirling around to the back of his throat until he gagged as if on a cock. His eyes rolled back as the memories of sucking others off filled him and before he had a chance to soften, his own cock began to grow once more in record time. Gently, the succubus slithered off of him, moving down to finally wrap a hand around his cock with those long claws. Her nails pierced the skin at the base, and the pain made Copia grab for a pillow. He had no shame left; he let out a grunt and reached for her.

“Wait, bella scuro. I cannot cum again like this. Let me... you see, I... I get pleasure,” he swallowed thickly, trying to get it out as she waited for the bashful man patiently. He took a deep breath. “I like to pleasure others, you see? It would make me feel good if I could pleasure you.” She gave him a curious look, but moved so that her pussy was directly over his face. Copia moaned at the sight, throbbing between his legs. There had to be some sort of pheromones the demon gave off to help him along.

“It would bring you pleasure to devour my cunt?” she asked with a smirk. Copia bit his lip, eyebrows lifting.

_“Please.”_

“Eat it well,” she hissed, and lowered herself. “Or swift punishment awaits you in the fires from which I hail.” Copia licked his tongue up and whimpered at her words, and the taste of her. He’d never tasted a woman quite like her; but she wasn’t a woman at all, he reminded himself. The thought of bringing such a powerful, otherworldly being pleasure made him reach up to grip her strong thighs, pushing her down against him as he licked his tongue up and down fervently from her hole, around her clit, and back down to collect the warm substance leaking from her. It tasted sweeter than what he had had before, and it only served to excite him further. 

"Am I being good?" he managed out. 

"Very good," she breathed. Copia mumbled something else, buried in her cunt. She lifted up to his great disappointment, and arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Use me,” Copia begged. She sat back down to ride his face harder, dragging herself over his mouth roughly as he ate her out even more vigorously. When she moaned from his ministrations, it sent the cardinal into a wild heat. He’s made a demon to moan for him, and the pride swelled within him like the blood in his cock. He wanted so desperately to bring her the same pleasure she came to bring him, and then perhaps she would go back down on him, allow him to feel her around his—

Cutting himself off, he felt his cock jerk, and suddenly he was cumming again, humping the air through it. The succubus gave a wicked laugh and nearly crushed his face with her hips. Copia’s orgasm raged harder as he sucked her, and felt her start to gush in his mouth.

The liquid was sweet, addictive, and Copia had never felt so high. She eventually slid off of his face so he could breathe, and Copia quickly remembered that was a thing he had to do. Gasping for air, he flopped back against the pillow, eyes rolling back. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, and suddenly Copia was reminded how utterly burning hot his body was. He gets up, scrambling for a glass of water. The succubus follows, drags her nails around him once more as she presses her breasts to his back.

“You wish to feel me,” she smiled, “I know. My heat is something no man ever forgets.”

“I am not sure about you succubi people, but a man can only get hard a couple of times,” Copia panted. “At least, at my age.”

“We’ll see about that.” Miraculously, as soon as she curled her hand around his cock, he felt the blood rush back down. In what should have taken him at least an hour, he was hard again for her.

“How did you—?” She silenced him by pulling him for a kiss. Copia dropped his water glass with a shatter, and she walked over the pieces with a smile, hissing from the pain they brought. They walked back toward the bed together through their kiss, and Copia fell atop her, supporting himself on his forearms. She guided him just barely inside her, and moaned as he sank deeper inside the welcoming warmth. Copia gave a deep groan into her shoulder, and she wrapped her legs around his back.

“Fuck me,” she purred. “Make me feel good, like you did?” Copia pulled out just enough to slide back in as far as he could, bottoming out with a laboured breath. It was too much; it was too much again and he could cum any second from it, but he had to last for her this time. How long did it take succubi to finish? Copia’s mind swirled with the distracting thoughts, but distractions quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke as she took him in even deeper, deeper than he’d ever been inside a partner before. It felt unreal, as if everything from his fantasies had been personified in her.

“Finish when you need to,” she cooed in his ear, scratching lightly up his back. “I’ll wait for you, pet.”

“Scratch me harder, eh?” he heaved, arms wobbling where he held himself.

“What was that?”

“Scratch me harder with your claws, per favore,” Copia begged. She bit his bottom lip as she dug her nails deeper into his skin and left deep marks down his ribcage, down to his lower back and the curve of his ass. Copia pumped his hips harder, spurred on by the pain, and her cunt only seemed to grow hotter as his orgasm built again. “It’s impossible,” he breathed.

“It’s not. Fill me up,” she moaned, piercing his skin. “I’ll finish when you do.” Copia pumped once more and let go, falling forward between the pillows of her tits as his third orgasm burned through him. Copia shivered in her arms as her lips fell open in pleasure; he watched the way her red pupils rolled back until all he could see was black abyss. Finally she blinked, coming down from their shared climax. With her hands trailing lightly up and down his arms, he wasn’t as exhausted as he should have been; he wasn’t hard again, not by a long shot, but still Copia felt invigorated, as if he was back in his prime.

“You are astonishing,” Copia murmured, trying to hoist himself up off of the mysterious creature. She only tightened her hands around him, pulling him back down between her breasts to hold. Copia finally felt relieved, satisfied after such hard work; yet no hard work was required tonight to feel so good. He never wanted to leave the love seat, wrapped in the arms of the winged she-demon.

“So many millennia,” she mused, running a nail up his chin, “And you’re the first to offer me my pleasure back.” She petted his hair back, and quirked an eyebrow. “You truly enjoy giving?”

“Where is the satisfaction if only one reaches their end?” Copia’s cheeks reddened. “Besides, the beauty of your climax will forever be engrained in my mind, angelo scuro.” The succubus smirked, twisting a lock of his hair, and Copia felt air leave him in the form of a sigh. It was a pitiful question, but he had to ask it. “Will I see you again?”

“One day,” she whispered. Copia knew what she meant. “Until then... indulge and sin, _antichristus_. For me. We have great plans for you.” With one last kiss to his cheek, Copia fell through her as he blinked and she was gone; only the dull thrum of still-pumping blood and the sting of scratch marks remained as any evidence she had visited him at all. Copia traced the faint 666 birthmark over his heart thoughtfully.

What had she called him? _Antichrist?_


End file.
